Verdades Amargas
by Ensoleillement
Summary: "Yo no quiero mirar lo que he mirado a través del cristal de la experiencia. El mundo es un mercado en que se compra: Amor, voluntad y conciencia. Amigos. ¡Es mentira! ¡No hay amigos! ¡La verdadera amistad es ilusión! Ella cambia, se aleja y desaparece, con los giros que da la situación." AU (Basado en el poema "Verdades Amargas" de Ramón Ortega) ADVERTENCIA: ZELINK


Holaaa! Bien, vengo con una historia de capítulos aunque no será muy larga lo advierto xD

Y de quienes? Pues de Link y Toon como podran haber visto.

El título es "Verdades Amargas" ¿Por qué? Pues, me basé en el poema de Ramón Ortega que lleva el mismo nombre para hacer este fanfic. Así que, si ven una frase espectacular, no es mía xD

Es un AU y sí, sí hay un OoC PUES LO HAY, AL PINCHO :3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

El atardecer daba su inicio y el día le parecía más solitario y aburrido que nunca. Su aliento dejaba rastro en el vidrio de la ventana, el cual aprovechó para hacer un pequeño dibujo con uno de sus dedos, el cual era irregular y sin objetivo alguno. Suspiró, dejando que su cabello rubio le cubriera el rostro unos instantes. Cerró los ojos, cruzando ambos brazos en el marco de la ventana, y aguardó en vano a que algo interesante sucediera. Unos minutos transcurrieron antes que sin previo aviso cayera dormido, recostando la mejilla en el antebrazo. Pasados unos escasos minutos más, alguien lo sacudió con cierta brusquedad del hombro, lo cual le hizo despertar de manera abrupta.

— ¡Hermano! — exclamó esa voz tan familiar — ¡Perdiste la hora del almuerzo!

El joven sonrió levemente, y con la mano acarició el cabello de su hermano menor. No era mucha la diferencia de las edades, el menor tenía doce años, y él iba en camino a los dieciséis, sin embargo, la madurez de cada uno daba a entender que la diferencia de edad entre ambos era mucho más distante que la real.

— Lo sé, Toon — desvió la mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente — no tengo mucho apetito el día de hoy, es todo...

El menor observó a la dirección que había ganado la mirada de su hermano mayor. Sus grandes ojos negros mostraron cierta confusión y hasta curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, Link? — alzó una ceja — ¿Acaso sucede algo ahí afuera?

El ojiazul abrazó de manera fraternal a su hermano menor, sin dejar de observar aquel horizonte con la mirada penetrante de la cual podía gozar. Humedeció sus labios y aclaró la garganta para mayor dicción. Soltó otro suspiro, recién notaba que esos suspiros se habían vuelto bastante comunes en su persona durante las últimas semanas, y sabía perfectamente el por qué. Decidió entonces, darle a saber a la única persona a quien le guardaba confianza respecto a sus recientes nostalgias.

— ¿Te has...imaginado salir de aquí algún día? — habló con seriedad y fraternidad al mismo tiempo — Pensar, ¿Cómo será el mundo?

Los ojos del niño se agrandaron más de lo que usualmente eran, mirando al otro rubio con asombro — Pero Link, nosotros no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que seamos adultos.

Link observó a su hermanito con cierta tristeza — Eso significa que yo me iré antes que tú...

Toon no pudo evitar abrazar al único familiar que tenía al oír eso último — Y-yo no quiero que me dejes, N-nii-chan...

— Por eso, aquí y ahora voy a hacerte una petición que he estado pensando desde hace días — tomó a su hermano de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos con confianza — Escapémonos de aquí, Toon Link.

Al niño se le dilató la mirada — P-pero... n-no tenemos dinero... n-no tenemos casa...

— Estaremos bien, hermanito — sonrió y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermano — Sé que a papá y a mamá no les hubiera molestado, con tal que estemos juntos.

— ¿...tu crees...? — observó al cielo con nostalgia — ¿Tú crees que...deberíamos irnos?

— Seríamos libres, Toon, piénsalo — le sonrió con mayor emoción y fraternidad, queriendo persuadirlo — ¿No estás harto ya de la misma rutina todos los días? ¿No estás hasta las cejas de ver los mismos pasillos, los mismos muros, las mismas puertas, todos los días?

— P-pero, Link... — lo miró con preocupación — l-los niños, como nosotros, debemos estar aquí, en un orfanato...

— Yo quiero vivir... — suspiró el mayor con tristeza, pero volvió una mirada comprensiva al más pequeño — pero, no me iré sin ti...

— Oh, Link... — el niño jugó con sus dedos, nervioso por la decisión que debía tomar — ¿Estas...seguro de lo que estás diciéndome?

— Es lo único en lo que mi mente ha estado ocupada por semanas — habló con total seriedad — Estoy mucho más que seguro de lo que te estoy diciendo.

Toon quedó pensativo unos segundos, cruzado de brazos y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. No quería decepcionar a su hermano, pero la idea de salir de ese orfanato en el cual había vivido prácticamente toda su vida, le atemorizaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Sabía perfectamente cómo era Link, un joven bastante inteligente, lleno de energía y listo para las aventuras, con una valentía digna de envidiar, y además, un amante de lo desconocido. Lo admiraba, era un ídolo, y el que haya estado junto a él todo el tiempo le hacía sentirse protegido a su lado. ¿Qué sería si su hermano ya no estuviera con él? Esa pregunta lo atormentaba casi todo el tiempo, y con la propuesta que acababa de presentarle, su mente fue atacada con una nostalgia tremenda, imposible de describir. Sintió cómo la necesidad y el cariño hacia su compañero fraternal se acumulaba en su garganta, y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Y-yo...y-yo quiero ir contigo — murmuró con voz aguda y sollozante — s-solo contigo, L-Link...

El mayor correspondió el gesto con el mismo sentimiento, y luego lo miró a los ojos con fraternal confianza

— Todo estará bien, Toon — le sonrió — todo estará bien, es una promesa.

* * *

Y bien, un poco corto pero porque es el prólogo xD Quieren ver cómo se escapan del orfanato o prefieren que inicie la historia de una vez? Acepto de todo, pero más que todo críticas (y si sin constructivas me haran taaaan feliz :3)

Bien, hasta luego!


End file.
